


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Is Not Married, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's thoughts as Steve and Tony argue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Natasha wondered where Clint was as she gathered around the room with others. Maybe with his brother and his wife.

Natasha watched as the Steve and Tony argued. Surprisingly she agreed with Tony. How much more damage can they cause before someone does something. 

She can see the reluctance in Steve's eyes.

He doesn't want this, and she knows Clint will not want this too. He doesn't trust anything that is government. 

She knew what was coming and there would be sides. She would have to pick one. But that didn't hurt any less knowing Clint will be on the opposite side.


End file.
